Make him Proud
by J'oublie m'appelle
Summary: Maybe waiting isn't always the smartest thing to do; because sometimes things just turn out to be a little too late. AsumaXKurenai one-shot spoliers!


**Make Him Proud**

**By: J'oublie m'appelle**

**Disclaimer:** Hey again! Fufufufu…yes once again I disappeared (this is Angel!) and I'm doing a fanfic for a category I haven't done. And in which case you haven't noticed…it a Naruto fanfic. And it belongs to its rightful owners, along with the characters; all except for the plot line is mine!

**Author's note:** I'm finally writing again! I'm planning on adding up another chapter to 'The Way' series soon…hopefully. Anyways this fanfic is for a couple who doesn't get enough love. It's a Kurenai and Asuma – events take place before and after he dies.

* * *

Kurenai Yuhi starred into the eyes of her long time boyfriend Asuma Sarutobi, she felt the familiar fluttering feeling in her chest. She watched him smile slightly down into her face.

"You have to promise me you'll be careful right?" she asked him quietly, as she continued to stare into his eyes.

Asuma gave a light chuckle, "Don't worry so much Kurenai…I'll be just fine" he assured her.

She shook her head and thumped him in the chest with a closed fist.

"I said promise me!" she snapped glaring up at him now.

Once again Asuma chuckled at what his love said, he thought everything would be okay, they've all gone through so much already and yet here they were, together; and he was hoping to finally tying the knot and asking her to marry him.

He was thinking about how life would be like in that kind of life, he could just see it; him, Kurenai and a small little boy, living happily together. He then felt another thump on his chest and he grinned as he saw Kurenai's red eyes glare at him.

"Okay, okay! I promise!" he said, waving his hands in defeat.

Kurenai grinned and pulled him into her arms, she leaned her head onto his muscled chest; he smelt his familiar scent, a mixture of the woods and cigarettes, which most people would find disgusting but she found to match exactly who Asuma was.

She felt his arms tighten around her, and giggled lightly when she felt his beard tickle her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her.

A few short and sweet moments went by with their lips connected, it was an innocent kiss and yet a complete stranger could see the love and tenderness surrounding them.

As Asuma broke the kiss he smiled and patted Kurenai's stomach.

"Hm…not that I don't like this flat surface of muscle, but I want a kid soon" he said grinning.

Kurenai blushed as she pushed him away playfully, she's thought about having a child with Asuma before, actually she's spent time fantasizing about it; imaging the happy feeling she would be filled with; the happiness they would be surrounded with. And last but not the least the familiarity of family they'll have.

"Shut up Asuma…you're going to be late…and I need to go too" she said as she picked up her forehead protector.

Asuma smiled.

"Take care dear" he told her giving her one last hug.

She nodded her head returning the hug warmly.

Asuma turned and headed for the front door of Kurena's apartment, yes Kurenai's as they've spent many nights together.

"I love you" he called.

And with that he walked out the door, taking one last glance of the woman he loved.

_Three hours later, elsewhere_

Asuma took another blow which sent him flying straight into a tree trunk, he felt the trunk crush underneath his weight. He coughed up a splatter of blood, he glared over at Hidan with strong hate.

He took a glance at his team; the round Choji Akimichi, the hot headed Ino Yamanaka and the brain Shikamaru Nara. He was proud of all of them; of how they've fought through the whole battle.

"Looks like your end is nearing" Hidan spoke.

Asuma took his eyes away from his team and back to the Akatsuki member.

And once more the pair engaged in battle, but each blow Asuma did to Hidan he felt the pain on his body.

He leaned heavily on one foot as he stared at Hidan, he then realised that the Akatsuki member held a kunai in his hand, the thing was…he was aiming it not at Asuma or his team, but his own chest…to be exact his heart.

Asuma's eyes widened with realisation and he threw at his glance to his team, he watched Shikamaru's face, he watched his eyes widen with realisation at what was about to happen.

"NO!!!" Shikamaru screamed.

But it was too late…Hidan had struck himself.

Asuma felt the pain and immediately saw the blood on his chest, he looked over at his team and saw their horrified looks as he fell to the ground.

Ino ran over to her sensei and immediately tried to heal him, but it was too late. Asuma had sustained a blow that would indeed cause the end of his life.

The other two soon ran over and held him, for they knew he was dying and there was nothing they could do about it.

Asuma stared up at the three faces he had grown so used to seeing over the last year, he smiled up at them.

He looked over at Shikamaru with sad eyes.

"You have great potential…maybe one day you might become the hokage." he whispered.

With his last breath Asuma said:

"Promise me to tell her…please"

The three member team stared at their sensei, each one had tear filled eyes.

However, much as it would pain him Shikamaru knew he would follow his sensei's final words.

With that said Asuma looked up at the sky and he closed his eyes finally feeling the last tear he would cry, he remembered looking back at Kurenai the very last time. He remembered how yesterday he had went out and bought a special gift for her; one he will never be able to give now.

The last thing he ever thought about was the image that stuck in his head, the one that out shone the rest; the family that may have been.

* * *

Kurenai was currently watering some plants in her apartment, and as she hummed to herself, she saw one of the flowers fall from the bunch and onto the window ceil.

For some reason her immediate thought was of Asuma, and she felt worry grow from within herself. She stared at the flower then out the window still thinking about him.

'_Relax…he'll be alright…I hope_' she thought leaning her head against the window as she rubbed her stomach lightly.

She stared out onto the village as rain continued to fall, she knew that her face showed fear; even if she tried to relax.

After a few moments she turned her eyes back to the plants and with a deep breath she continued the watering.

_In the Hokage's office_

Tsunade sighed to herself as she heard the news, she placed her face in her hands; more of the leaf ninjas have died, and what made it worst was the fact that one of them was a sensei for a team.

She looked over at Shikamaru with a slightly distressed look on her face.

"I guess I should tell Kurenai" she said looking out the window sadly.

"No" Shikamaru stated.

She looked over to the young chunin with a questioning look.

"He made me promise to be the one to tell her" he answered her un-asked question.

The Hokage stared at the young man before nodding her head and dismissed him without any further comments.

Shikamaru walked out of the office and out onto the road, he didn't know how he felt…probably numb.

He looked up into the sky with a pondering look on his face, he wasn't sure how he felt about what Asuma said to him, or his sensei's final promise.

Before he knew it he was outside Kurenai's apartment and stopped out side starring up at the windows, and then his eyes trailed down to the door, and without any other delay he walked up to the door and knocked.

He stood there waiting, he shoved his hands into his pockets waiting for the female jonin.

Kurenai approached the door feeling apprehensive; scared at who was on the other side of the door. Slowly she opened the door and saw on her door step was Shikamaru Nara, one of Asuma's pupils.

"Yes?" she asked cautiously.

Shikamaru looked up into the red eyes of Kurenai Yuhi and saw the fear in them, he felt a pang in his chest at the news he was about to give.

"I'm sorry…he…died protecting the village, he fought against the Akatsuki and he lost" he said softly.

Kurenai stared at the young student, and slowly she was hit with the realisation of what he just said.

Slowly she felt the tears enter her eyes, and before she could control herself she broke.

Shikamaru watched the female jonin break down, he watched the shaking shoulders of the woman, he watched as indescribable pain swam in Kurenai's eyes.

He didn't know what to do; he wasn't used to seeing crying women, he didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry" he said before he walked away.

Kurenai closed the door before she collapsed onto the floor and continued to cry, the pain in her chest hurt so much. She wished it would stop, she wished she could see him again, she wished he could've told him the news.

* * *

The next day at the funeral Kurenai stood there listening to the priest say his words about Asuma.

She once again had tears sliding down her face as she listened to the words that described the man she loved.

Soon it was time to say good bye and she approached the grave with the single flower she had, it was the same type as the one that had fallen.

Slowly she placed it down and touched the grave.

"I love you" she whispered to the grave.

And with that the funeral ended and Kurenai returned home without another word to anyone, of course she felt the stares that followed her away.

When she arrived home she open the door and closed it behind her, and she clenched her hand, trying to stop herself from breaking down again.

Kurenai Yuhi stared down at her stomach and slowly she rubbed it.

"We'll make him proud" she whispered, telling their – hers and Asuma's – child that they'll make it.

* * *

**Author's note:** Wow...that was the most depressing thing I've written!! I don't know how to feel..I feel kinda depressed...poor Kurenai -cries- . Please R&R 


End file.
